The material in conventional aluminum-based alloy conductive wire used in semiconductor package includes aluminum (Al), scandium (Sc) and zirconium (Zr). The manufacturing process of conventional aluminum-based alloy conductive wire is listed as followed: making scandium and zirconium uniformly dissolved into aluminum by a solution treatment and separating out the excessive-dissolved scandium (Sc) and zirconium (Zr) in aluminum (Al) by aging treatment for enhancing the hardness of conventional aluminum-based alloy conductive wire. However, the bonding energy between aluminum-scandium and aluminum-zirconium is too large to easily separate out scandium (Sc) and zirconium (Zr) in aluminum (Al), which results in incapability of meeting demand for the hardness of aluminum-based alloy conductive wire. Accordingly, increases the time of aging treatment and the addition level of scandium are necessary to meet demands on hardness of aluminum-based alloy conductive wire.